se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Indonesia-Japón/Japón
Emperadores Japoneses con presidentes indonesios Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Sukarno.jpg| Emperor Hirohito, President Sukarno and Crown Prince Akihito. Photographer: Ichiro Fujimura. Date Photographed: February 3, 1958. Image: Bettmann/CORBIS Akihito - Suharto.jpg| Kunjungan tidak resmi ke Jepang (1989) bersama Presiden Soeharto sedang menyampaikan bela sungkawa kepada Pangeran Akihito dan Putri Michiko atas wafatnya Kaisar Showa. Photo: Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (L) is greeted by Japan's Emperor Akihito prior to a welcoming ceremony at Akasaka state guest house in Tokyo, 23 June 2003. Megawati is on a four-day visit to Japan. AFP PHOTO/Toshiyuki Aizawa/POOL Akihito - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dan Kaisar Jepang Akihito. AP/Imperial Household Agency Akihito - Joko Widodo.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo (kiri) berjabat tangan dengan Kaisar Jepang, Akihito (dua kanan) setibanya di Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Senin, 23 Maret 2015. (sumber: AFP/Yoshikazu Tsun) |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Sukarno - Sin imagen.jpg| Sukarno Guest of Japanese Emperor. Tokyo, Japan: President Achmed Sukarno (center) of Indonesia with Emperor Hirohito of Japan (left) and Crown Prince Akihito when Sukarno was guest of the emperor at luncheon in the Imperial Palace in Tokyo. The Indonesian president is on a tour of 'rest' from his presidential duties. He is being given the red carpet treatment in Japan amid rumors that he is an unofficial link for Afro-Asian leaders who want the US and Russia to get together in another summit conference. February 3, 1958. Getty Hirohito - Suharto.jpg| Ke Jepang (1968), dari kiri ke kanan Presiden Soeharto, Ibu Tien Soeharto dan Kaisar Hirohito. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Primeros ministros Japoneses con presidentes indonesios 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Shinzō Abe - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. H. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Joko Widodo - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Indonesia's President Joko Widodo (L) shakes hands with Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. (Agence France-Presse) |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda shaking hands with the President of Indonesia, Dr. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Naoto Kan - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Naoto Kan held talks with Mr. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Hatoyama shaking hands with President Yudhoyono of Indonesia. Photo: Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations Office |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Taro Aso.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono menggelar pertemuan bilateral dengan Perdana Menteri Jepang Taro Aso di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, Sabtu (15/11) dini hari. |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Presiden Menerima Mantan PM Jepang Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) menerima mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang Yasuo Fukuda (kiri) di Kantor Presiden, Jakarta, Senin (1/9). Pertemuan Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dengan Yasuo Fukuda yang kini menjabat Presiden Asosiasi Jepang-Indonesia merupakan langkah memperkuat kerjasama bilateral terutama di bidang perekonomian. (ANTARA FOTO/Andika Wahyu) |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri, left, and Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi share a smile as they shake hands after announcing a joint statement on the Indonesia-Japan summit meeting at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo Tuesday, June 24, 2003. Reuters Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of the Republic of Indonesia. japan.kantei.go.jp |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Abdurrahman Wahid - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori shakes hands with President Wahid of Indonesia (April 16). Photographs/ Prime Minister's Office, PANA |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Abdurrahman Wahid - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori started meetings with early arrivals on Wednesday and continued into Thursday morning with sessions with Philippines President Joseph Estrada, Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid and Australian Prime Minister John Howard. AP Archive Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sin imagen.jpg| JAPANESE PM KEIZO OBUCHI MEETS INDONESIAN VICE PRESIDENT MEGAWATI SUKARNOPUTRI IN JAKARTA. By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Suharto.jpg| Hashimoto and Suharto. INDONESIA: JAKARTA: JAPANESE PRIME MINISTER RYUTARO HASHIMOTO VISIT. AP Archive Jusuf Habibie - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (L) greets Indonesian Vice President Bacharuddin Habibie at the start of the last day of talks at the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in London 04 April. |-| 11. Tomiichi Murayama= Tomiichi Murayama Suharto - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Tomiichi Murayama, Prime Minister, met Suharto, President, at the Merdeka Palace in Central Jakarta City, Jakarta Special Capital Region on November, 1994. Photo: 外務省 |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa Suharto - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Muhammad Suharto (L) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (R) prior to their meeting at the prime minister's official residence on September 28, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. Fuentes Categoría:Indonesia-Japón